


The Court of Owls Wants You Dead(They’ll Send A Talon For Your Head)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Series: Sweet Insanity (Please Don't Abandon Me) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Wally West is a Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Okay so this is bad and at the end it is even worse because I wrote that part months after I wrote the rest of it and yeah. Also I hate formatting on here it takes forever. I am off to go for at my other fics as I just figured out how to do it. Yeah
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Sweet Insanity (Please Don't Abandon Me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Court of Owls Wants You Dead(They’ll Send A Talon For Your Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is bad and at the end it is even worse because I wrote that part months after I wrote the rest of it and yeah. Also I hate formatting on here it takes forever. I am off to go for at my other fics as I just figured out how to do it. Yeah

Bruce Wayne, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die

Why Hello Richard, I assume your training is complete then

( ~~ _What_~~ )

  
7 years earlier

Scream

They are dead

Splat

They are dead

Blood

They are dead

( _ ~~He’s in shock!~~_ )

No!!

They can’t be dead

Limbs unnaturally bent

They can’t be dead

( ~~ _Richard, can you hear me? My name is Bruce Wayne, do you want to come with me?_~~ )

I spent 3 months in Juvie

3 months in a place nicknamed Mini Arkham or Anti Asylum 

I learned to fight 

I learned to survive 

I was rescued by The Night

6 years earlier 

  
I go out as Robin, the partner to Batman

_Jump_

I am the Dark Squire, the partner to the Dark Knight

_Flip_

The villains hate me more than they do Batman

_Kick_

Which one is worse?

_Punch_

A guy dressed as a bat, as the night with visible muscles beating you up?

_Duck_

Or a little kid dressed like a traffic light beating you up?

_Smack_

little birdy, Heads, I let you go. Tails, I kill you

_Clink_

Tails

Robin is dead( ~~ _Dick Grayson is alive_~~ )

5 years earlier

  
To all those left behind ( ~~ _“Hey where’s Rob? He should be here by now”_~~ )

_Run_

To all those betrayed ( ~~ _“What do you mean, Two-Face killed him?! Rob is Robin, the Boy Wonder, he can’t be dead!”_~~ )

_Run_

To all those left for the dead ( ~~ _“I’m going to go look for him, even if isn’t alive, at least we can find his body”_~~ )

_Run_

To all those forgotten ( ~~ _“Rob, I miss you. It’s been a year and I still can’t believe your gone. Never going to forget you buddy”_~~ )

_Run_

To all those replaced ( ~~ _“You have a new Robin? After what happened to Rob, after what happened to my best friend?”_~~ )

_Run_

4 years earlier

  
I ran, I was found

_ Beware the Court of Owls _

“No! I won’t help you”

_ That watches all the time _

“Your last name is Grayson, right?”

_Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch_

“Why?”

_Behind granite and lime_

“You will serve us because we are the people who gave your family that name”

_They watch you at your hearth_

“My family would never help you monsters!”

_They watch you in your bed_

“Really, then why is your Great-Grandfather one of our most trusted Talons?”

_ Speak not a whispered word of them _

Rise, Gray Son of Gotham 

_ Or they’ll send The Talon for your head _

I am ready to serve you, Grandmaster

3 years earlier 

  
“Please let me go, I didn’t do anything!!”

_The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die_

“Why are you doing this?”

_The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die_

“Jim Gordon was found dead last night!” 

_The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die_

“Why look it is the little birdie, what would the big, bad bat say if he saw you now?”

_The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die_

“Robin, you’re alive? What, how? Robin, what are you doing it’s me, Wally? Robin!”

_The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die_

“Kid Flash: kidnapped! The Startling Story

2 years earlier

  
“ _Rob what has happened in these last 4 years?”_

“ I was captured by Two-Face. Afterwards I ran. He, Bruce never came for me”

_“We never did find your body”_

“You looked for me, I saw you”

“ _You saw me and didn’t talk to me?!”_

“You guys would take me right back to B, and I can’t go back, not then and especially not now”

“ _How did you end up wearing 15 million weapons and um?”_

“Killing people? I got captured by the Court of Owls. They make people into undead, unfeeling, killing machines”

“ _Who are the Court of Owls?”_

“I heard of them before in the old nursery rhyme. Beware the Court of Owls who watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch behind granite and lime. they watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they’ll send the Talon for your head. I was their newest Talon”

“ _Well that’s not creepy, at all”_

“I missed you Wally”

“ _Missed you too, Dick”_

Ha _ha_ ha _ha_ ha _ha_

1 year earlier

  
_“Who’s that?”_

“Ra’s Al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows. He trained Batman”

_“So, you want us to train with him?”_

“Yes, We are going to be better than Batman and the best way to do that is to train with the people who trained him”

_“Don’t they kill, though?_

“We’ll be the best of the best, Wally”

“ _Ready, to be brave and bold?”_

“Of course”

_Our first mission went wrong, we were captured by the Court._

We reclaimed the bird and gained a Flash, this was a successful mission

Now

You planned everything, ever single bit of it! You let them torture me, you let them kill me!

It was what was needed for you to learn

What I needed was a father!

I was never your father, I’m just the person who built you into the person you are today. 

_I saw him move fast, faster than he had before and then Bruce was dead on the floor. And Dick was holding and crying into me and I didn’t feel a thing._

Wally, I love you

_And then we kissed while the blood of a monster swirled around us._

**Author's Note:**

> Please red, review, and read my other works


End file.
